shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf
Mikoto Maria Thurwolf(née Tearson) is the Daughter Of Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson and younger sister to Christopher "Reeve" Tearson and also the Adoptive mother of Rena Tearson Appearance has a similar appearance of her mother, Mikoto Maria is a very tall, slender woman with sami-long black hair, with brown eyes with a opened white kimono with silver snowflakes on it with a teal and black top and with a black ribbon on the back with a pair of jeans along with a pair of flip flops with blue string Personality Mikoto was a very calm and a kind mother type and always cheerful She was always useful around the household, and knew how to help out with "problems". She also gave her son some advice and tried to remind him about his father. She seemed to watch over her family. when he was very wonderd at time. She was a friendly person to those who needed help. seeing her way. she dose display a bit of anger, when others try to be rude to her Character Relationships *Mother of the twins *One-time lover to Renton Michael Thurwolf I *Was Killed by Sharona De Vil Rhodes but later relived by her mother with cryostasis(cold sleep) *Daughter of Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson *Younger sister to Christopher "Reeve" Tearson *Adoptive Mother to Rena Weapon :See More: Tearson Bow (Borken in half) Her Likes *Walking in the forest with her family *Her Children *La Luna Del Cacciatore(Hunter's Moon) Her Dislikes *Cowardlyness *Sharona De Vil Rhodes *Being Dead Again *Blood *Violence *Evil History Past Being the daughter of Tearson clan. with a father named Vincent Vyron Tearson and along with her beautiful mother Ayeka Nayru Tearson, she grew up with her older brother along. Childhood Adulthood She is the daughter of Vincent Vyron and Ayeka Nayru. Mikoto normally as her cheerful self but she later on meets Renton at a trainyard and asks him to read to her a story. Apparently because she can see three spirits. Standing there crying she reveals that she and Renton can see ghosts. But somehow she ended up inviting Renton back to her home. After revealing her home makeing Renton very shocked, she invited him in for coffee. It was love at first sight. for those two, since she was Vincent and Ayeka Naryu's child and had a older brother and this made her marring into the thurwolf family of Renton's. The Birth Of The Twins She would soon eventually later become pregnant, but her mother foresaw that the boy's future and it was decided the children would have to be watch over right after it's birth. later Mikoto was carrying identical twins and there would be no way of seeing them apart. although They would have to watch over them both. after she give birth. she named the twins Michael and Michelle. Mikoto was able to raise both of the twins by herself. after she left her family household, and lived with Renton Michael Thurwolf I Meeting with Sharona during the month has gone by Mikoto Maria Thurwolf has been shown with her children grown up as kids. as she is later comforting Sharona De Vil Rhodes along with a brainwashed Ellie Elwood. sharona wanted the twin Amulets for herself but. Mikoto refused to give the amulets to sharona but later she was killed by sharona in cold blooded. while Renton Michael Thurwolf I was gone for the day left the family, later after dusk. her son came home from kendō class while her daughter was outside picking stuff from the trees and they saw their mother scared and saw her on the floor dead. but out of nowhere their grandmother telled them it sharona de vil rhodes, who killed their mother. in the stare she was in. she was later rushed to her mother's place with the help of her mother's assistants who put her under cryostasis (cold sleep) to heal her injurys giving by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, her children were later Adopted by Lucca Ashtear soon after that Present Time Character Trivia *the name meaning of Mikoto's name, comes from "Miko"(White) and "Koto"(Wolf). See Also Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:formerly Shaman Category:Thurwolf Tribe Member Category:Tearson Tribe Member